


All I Want for Christmas

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: Christmas, Ficlet, First Time, M/M, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-10
Updated: 2010-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyle has plans for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want for Christmas

Ryan screwed up the letter and tossed it in the bin. "Damn it."

"Something wrong?" Lyle asked, looking up from his packing.

"Yeah. My sister's going away for the holidays so I can't go and see her and I wasn't expecting we'd all get leave so I didn't make any other plans. I suppose I'm staying here for Christmas." He lay back on his bed and closed his eyes.

"Don't be daft, mate. You can't waste your holiday hanging around the barracks. Come with me instead. I was just going to spend the time in a hotel abusing room service and watching the telly anyway, no reason I can't still do that with you around." He grinned at Ryan as the other man rolled over and looked at him.

"They probably don't have any rooms left," he said gloomily.

Lyle shrugged. "I got a double room, you can share with me. Come on," he cajoled. "It'll be fun. They've got a gym and a swimming pool if we get bored and they even have a spa if you feel like trying to reclaim your youthful beauty." He grinned. "I'll call them and change the reservation to two people."

Ryan threw a pillow at him but grinned back. "Okay, why not? It's better than staying here on my own. And room service definitely sounds more tempting for Christmas dinner than the mess. Last time they did roast potatoes I was considering nicking some to throw at the enemy if I ever ran out of bullets."

Lyle threw the pillow back. "Pack your bag then. We're leaving first thing in the morning and if you're a good boy I'll even let you do some of the driving."

"Oh, be still my beating heart, you really know how to spoil someone." Ryan rolled his eyes. "Why aren't you seeing your bird for Christmas anyway?"

Lyle shrugged. "She's off with her parents and I have no intention of meeting the family. She might think I was serious!" He looked horrified and then burst out laughing.

Ryan just ignored him and started packing his gear ready for the next day.

 

Ryan stretched out on one of the beds and propped himself up on his elbow. "So, what shall we do first?"

Lyle grabbed the remote control. "Let's see what we can get on this big, expensive television." He grinned and started flicking through the channels.

"Is there any football on?" Ryan asked, starting to look interested.

Lyle crowed triumphantly. "Better than football. There's porn."

"You're kidding me? You want to watch porn?" Ryan shifted uncomfortably. The last thing he needed was to be trapped in a hotel room with Lyle with porn playing on the television.

Lyle smirked. "I'm pretty sure there's even something on here you'd like."

"What does that mean?" Ryan asked sharply, sitting up and watching Lyle cautiously.

"Men with other men." Lyle shrugged. "You hide it well, but not well enough that the people who know you can't work it out."

Ryan dropped back on the bed and groaned. "Fucking brilliant. Who else knows?"

"Not sure, but probably most of our squad." He reached over and nudged Ryan's shoulder. "You didn't know they knew, though, so you don't have to worry about it. If they were going to have a problem with it, they'd have had it by now."

Ryan turned his head to look at him. "So why are you bringing it up now?"

Lyle sighed and rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm pretty certain I was making a pass at you, unfortunately you're being dense and haven't noticed."

Ryan blinked at him wordlessly for a moment and then looked back at the television. "That was your idea of a pass? I'm amazed you ever actually get laid."

"I get laid far more often than you do, mate, although mainly because I like women as well, so don't criticise my technique, thank you. I was trying to be subtle in case you weren't interested because we're stuck sharing this room for the next ten days and I didn't want it to be awkward." Lyle prodded him with his foot. "Now was that a yes or a no?"

Ryan took a deep breath and then looked at him again. "Look, no offence, but you don't think things will be a bit weird when we get back if we shag now just because you're bored?"

"Oh for Christ's sake, you're more work than a bloody bird!" Lyle sighed in exasperation. "It's not just because I'm bored. Why do you think I suggested you come with me and we share a room?"

"Oh." Ryan was surprised. Lyle had really been planning this? Well, as much as Lyle planned anything.

"Okay, clearly I fucked up and you're not interested," Lyle said. "Let's find some football and then we can order food later." He picked the remote control up and turned back to the television, more disappointed than he'd thought he would be.

Ryan got up quickly and sat on the bed next to Lyle, pulling him in for a long, slow kiss when he turned his head. "I didn't say I wasn't interested. I was just a little surprised."

Lyle smiled, trying to make it look like his normal cocky grin instead of relief. "Well in that case, what are we waiting for? I've got condoms and lube in my bag."

Ryan chuckled and slowly slid his hand along Lyle's body until he could squeeze his hardening cock gently. "I do like a man who is prepared." He nipped at Lyle's neck, moving around so he was kneeling behind the other man. He reached down and aimed the remote control, that was still in Lyle's hand, at the television. "Pick the porno you want to watch and then we can re-enact it."

Lyle tried to suppress a shiver at the husky whisper and quickly skimmed the list of titles available. He grinned – 'WWFuck', wrestling and sex, that sounded good to him. He bit his lip when an image of he and Ryan wrestling while naked flashed into his mind, the thought of Ryan pinning him and forcing him to do what he wanted making him hard, although the other way around would be fun too.

Ryan grinned and nipped at his neck again. "Looks like you want to play." He squeezed Lyle's cock again. "Put the film on. You wanted porn so we're going to watch it before we do anything and then we can see gets to fuck who first."

He pressed Lyle's finger onto the play button. "You reckon you can take me?"

Lyle chuckled and pressed back against the hardness he could feel poking him in the back. "Honestly mate, I reckon we both win either way."

Ryan laughed delightedly and licked his ear teasingly. "I like the way you think. This is going to be a brilliant holiday. Happy Christmas, Jon."


End file.
